tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Libaterra
Libaterra is a Third Age nation which shares borders with Maar Sul in the west and Yamato in the south. It was the home of several unique tribes and subraces, most of which are thought to be extinct. Following the Reactor Core Explosion, its capital Lutherin was changed to Alent, the base of the most notable faction in the region. Libaterra is in a state of war as various factions scramble for land and power over the other factions. History Origins :See: Augustia, Silecia The world suffered terribly after the Explosion which rearranged the old continents and began the Third Age. What had once been the nations of Augustia and Silecia collided and became known as Libaterra. Battles were waged over the early years of Libaterra's history at the beginning of the Third Age until one warlord succeeded in crushing the remaining Augustian and Silecian warlords and put an end to the bloodshed between various factions. This warlord united the human areas, made peace with the elves and dwarves and founded a dynasty carrying his name. Thus the Locken Monarchy came to power and built a grand city, Lutherin, in the heart of Libaterra to stand as the new kingdom's capital. Another city, Reign, became the Lockens' secondary home because the legends of the origin of the dynasty claimed that the first Locken who united the kingdom under his banner had been born there. The Lockens' rule was both benevolent but also fierce at times because they made sure to quell any insurrections from dissident parties and would-be separatists. It was because of their actions that the Itica race were nearly driven to extinction and why the elves rarely ventured out of the woods. However, the elves did provide weapons for the Lockens in exchange for remaining autonomous. Although the Lockens' hold over the Heartlands of Central Libaterra was absolute, they traded with several autonomous areas such as with the Celenian elves of Illunii as well as the Fraquid of Traquine, Sarquil of Vanna and the Simoe of Faerine among others. Libaterra became known as a melting pot of a nation which rivalled even the cultural mix of Maar Sul itself thanks to its several prominent ethnic groups with which it had an uneasy peace. Distreyd Era Civil War The first time the Monarchy and its supporters, the Locken Loyalists, were truly threatened was when a new faction, the Rebels, rose to oppose them. The Rebels, led by the charismatic Mae Torazo, demanded autonomy from Lutherin for Western Libaterra and founded their own capital, Trinity Gask where the Rebel army began gathering and growing. The Locken Loyalists weren't pleased and tried to quell the rebellion as they had done before, but this time they found their match in the Rebels who, despite not being as trained as the Loyalists, had other advantages such as shady and powerful allies who ranged from necromancers to dark clerics and warlords. The conflict between the Locken Loyalists and the Rebels escalated into the Libaterran Civil War, and the areas ruled by the Loyalists and Rebels were separated by what became known as the Blood Border. The death of Mae Torazo in a coup organized by her General Yoshimuriko eventually led to drastic measures in 1000 AE, and Yoshimuriko led the Rebel troops, whom his lieutenants had trained rigorously, straight to Lutherin in a surprise move which caught the Loyalists by surprise as they hadn't expected the Rebels to be so bold as to actually attack the capital. The First Battle of Lutherin ended in the Rebel victory although they never managed to capture the last reigning monarch, Queen Shyla Locken, who had mysteriously disappeared from the capital a few weeks earlier. Yamatian Occupation The Rebels' bloody rule over Libaterra came to an end when the Yamatian Invasion began. Libaterra, weakened by the aftermath of the civil war, was no match for the armies of the Yamato Empire and its blitzkrieg tactics, and Yamatians soon conquered the kingdom and made the Rebel overlords pledge loyalty to Shogun Masamori Hyuga. The Rebels weren't annihilated; instead, Yoshimuriko became the head of the Clergy of Nergal and acted as the Yamatians' ally in the years of the Yamatian occupation although some forces, most notable the small but vicious Red Sun, waged a small guerrilla war against the new Yamatian overlords. Yamatians only managed to rule Libaterra for three years before several events led to them losing their grip on the kingdom. First, the mysterious Faerfolc appeared in the kingdom and began what became known as the Faerfolc Rampage during which they killed thousands in their bloodlust before they settled into forests. The Grand Alliance led its army to liberate the kingdom from the Yamato Empire around the same time but accidentally caused the Reactor Core Explosion which destroyed Lutherin in a flash of light and turned Libaterrans against them and forced them to flee and continue their campaign of liberation in other kingdoms. Libaterra was devastated by both the Faerfolc Rampage and the Reactor Core Explosion. It was only thanks to the efforts of a mage named Jemuel and his cadre of mages who managed to save the Libaterran Heartlands by containing the blast radius of the explosion with a magic shield as well as lead the Faerfolc to Rebel lands. Although Lutherin was lost, the powers of the shattered reactor core had made Alentian ruins rise to the surface. Jemuel and his mages rebuilt Lutherin and renamed it Alent to honour the ancient kingdom which had once ruled the world. The Magicracy of Alent was born. Godslayer Era Rise of Factions The Cataclysm didn't affect Libaterra much at least initially although events were set in motion which would lead to bigger events in the future over the following decade. While Alent tightened its grip on Central Libaterra, various Sarquil tribes of the Tronin Desert banded together and founded the Sultanate of Karaganda. The elves of Illunii in the Celenian Forest became the subjects of their new Faerfolc overlords. The Rebels, now led by Warlady Glaurung Losstarot who was backed by the Mullencamp cult, rose to prominence once again while old Rebel sympathizers such as Yoshimuriko and Endoran L'Sarius acted beside her. The balance of power shifted in late spring 1017 AE when the Proninist Party and the Totenkopfs sided with the Rebels and formed the Crimson Coalition to oppose the growing power of both Alent and the Grand Alliance. Soon other factions such as the Clergy of Nergal and Dark Elves joined the Coalition's growing army, partly to promote their individual agendas but also to thwart the ambitions of Alent. The tension between Alent and the Coalition eventually escalated into a full-blown conflict: the Coalition saw the Alentians as usurpers who desecrated both Rebel and Locken legacy and would be ousted from power while the throne of Libaterra would be returned to its rightful owner, Queen Shyla Locken. Many Alentians simply didn't believe these statements and believed them to be mere propaganda which the Coalition used to rally any ex-Locken sympathizers to join forces with it. Invasions Things turned even more dire when the demonic Northern Horde moved out of Yamato, invaded the Tronin Desert and won the brutal Battle of Vanna, which forced the surviving Sarquil to flee north to the magicracy's lands. The Sarquil refugees settled into Alent while the Northern Horde turned Vanna into its new base of operations for its Libaterran campaign. Alent now faces threats from two sides: the Coalition from the west and the Northern Horde from the south. It remains to be seen which force reaches Alentian heartlands first and whether Alent will share the fate of Vanna and fall to either army or if the conflict will lead into a three-way war between the three factions. So far the Fraquid, the Celenian Elves and the Faerfolc have remained neutral in the conflict. Tough times are ahead for Libaterra and it's unclear if these events will lead to a bright or dark future for the once mighty kingdom. Geography The climate of Libaterra varies between areas: the southern desert is hot whereas the northern grasslands suffer from cold winds. The desert has to deal with the occasional demon raiding party from Yamato, and the forces of the Magicracy of Alent (who support Jemuel) and the Rebels (who oppose Jemuel) clash every once in a while in the mainlands. The heartlands are lush and have the Great River flowing through them. The Celenian Forest is the greatest forest, located in the heartlands. Geopolitics Since the Cataclysm, Libaterra has been divided into six distinct areas based around big cities: Alent for the Magicracy of Alent, Gormin for the Fraquid Territories, Hidefall for the Union Workers, Illunii for the Celenian Elves, Trinity Gask for the Crimson Coalition, and Vanna for the the Sarquil Sultanate of Karaganda (which has fallen to the Northern Horde since the Battle of Vanna). Magicracy of Alent :See: Magicracy of Alent The central mainland that consists of most of Libaterra is ruled by an archmage named Jemuel from the city of Alent. Jemuel favours meritocracy, so anyone with sufficient skills and powers can rise up the ladder and join the ranks of the Council of Mages, the city's elite. The vast libraries of the Magicracy of Alent have drawn mages of all sorts into the city, and the neverending pursuit of knowledge is the defining trait of those who live in Alent while they also wish to expand their territories to secure Libaterra under one role to combat the rising threat of demons. After the Battle of Vanna, the city also has a sizable minority of Sarquil refugees. Fraquid Territories The Fraquid, also known as Snow Elves, have established what is known as the Fraquid Territories north of Libaterra near the Traquine. The Territories are divided between various elven duchies, the most powerful of which is the Duchy of Gormin. The Fraquid, like their Celenian cousins, have chosen to isolate themselves from the rest of Libaterra since the Cataclysm, but they're constantly on guard in case Alent wants to expand its territories north. Union Workers :See: Union Workers The influential thieves guild known as the Union Workers has turned out to be another major player in Libaterran geopolitics. Led by the mysterious Assembly from the hidden thief city of Hidefall somewhere in the Glory's Arm mountain range west of Alent, the Union has remained in the shadows until recently when it has chosen to openly side with Alent in the war against the Crimson Coalition. Crimson Coalition :See: Crimson Coalition The area surrounding the city of Trinity Gask is ruled by the Rebels who oppose Alent's growing power and who refuse to submit under Jemuel. They are poor compared to the rich mainland and are still rebuilding their cities after having a civil war. The Rebels have recently joined forces with a few other factions and formed the Crimson Coalition, and their leader is Warlady Glaurung Losstarot. Sultanate of Karaganda :See: Sultanate of Karaganda The Sarquil tribes lived in their autonomous area in the city of Vanna and the surrounding Tronin Desert until the Battle of Vanna. The tribes are currently led by Sultan Khalid al-Saif. Vanna had an uneasy truce with Alent: Vanna prevented demons from advancing into the mainland, and in exchange Alent sent various supplies such as food, water and weapons to Vanna. In recent times, the areas around Vanna were besieged by the Northern Horde which took over the Sarquil capital and turned it into the horde's newest base of operations in their campaign to conquer Libaterra while the surviving Sarquil fled to Alent. Celenian Kingdom The Celenian Kingdom is located in the Celenian Forest in Central Libaterra, north of Alent. It has a sizable elven population who, like their Fraquid cousins, have chosen to isolate themselves from the rest of Libaterra after many Faerfolc settled into the forest at the end of the Faerfolc Rampage. The Eternal Court led by they fey lords King Domnhull and Queen Morrigan rule over the Celenian Elves from the city of Illunii. Formerly allies of the Locken Loyalists, the elves now swear allegiance to no one but themselves and their fey masters. Others Outside of the six major powers, other smaller, independent factions and cultures have existed or still exist on Libaterran soil. House of Seneron The House of Seneron and lesser merchant guilds ruled over the city Etheril and nearby villages in Northern Libaterra until the city chose to side with the Crimson Coalition and became one of its vassal cities. Simoe The Simoe are a mystic people who mainly live near river basins west of the Tronin Desert and try to keep to themselves. They are led by their wise women who live in the town of Diduma. They worship water deities above all else as they see water as a life-giving substance. Sinlarine The Sinlarine are a wandering people of shamans, warriors and artists, most of whom never settle into one place for long although some of the tribes have resided in the city of Reign for extended periods of time as a notable minority. Known for their grand events full of dancing, singing and ritualistic combat, namely Day of the Damned and Tsèni Tournaments, their close connection to the dead have made other Libaterrans dub them as "ghost people" or "ghost whisperers". The Sinlarien swear allegiance to no one, instead travelling from place to place in a seemingly neverending journey towards Enlightenment. Sirithai The Sirithai lizardfolk live deep in the Tronin Desert and use their underground tunnels and their hidden underground fortress Xibalba to hamper the demons' advance and spy on their activities. They used to be hostile towards the Sultanate of Karaganda but have since then formed an alliance with the sultanate and the Grand Alliance, doing what they can to stall the demons of the Northern Horde. They are members of the Clergy of Shakkan and are led by Tlatoani Qadohi. Notable Libaterrans *Awar *Axikasha Keiran *Azriel al-Zarar *Cailleach Bheur *Clan Finian *Endoran L'Sarius *Hannibal Losstarot *House of Saif *House of Seneron *Ismail *Leopold Lain *Persephone Barca *Qadohi *Raul Emmenson *Razoul *Richelieu *Schtolteheim Reinbach III *Shyla Locken *Signan Weinstein *Thanatos Barca *Viirsa Yuriev *Vitani *Vulfsatz *Xolkai See also *Augustia *Crimson Coalition *Faerfolc Rampage *Libaterra Map (Distreyd Era) *Libaterran Civil War *Libaterran Tribes *Locken Loyalists *Magicracy of Alent *Reactor Core Explosion *Rebels *Silecia *Sultanate of Karaganda *World Map (Godslayer Era) Category:Libaterra Category:Nations Category:Third Age